The present invention relates generally to the field of applying liquid to feet, and, in its most preferred embodiments, to the field of automatic foot washers.
Contrary to the desires of many small children, it is very well known that sand, grass clippings, dirt, and other types of debris do not belong in swimming pools. In efforts to keep swimming pools clean, owners have, in the past, installed showers or other water outlets to be used by people before entering swimming pools. Yet many people of all ages have aversions to utilizing these manual devices. In beach environments, sandy feet are typically the only impediments to entering swimming pools, and many people simply disregard the pool rules pertaining to these shower devices and jump right into the pool with sand on their feet. The common results are dirty swimming pools and clogged swimming pool filters. There is a need for an automatic foot washer which is readily adaptable to swimming pool environments, especially those adjacent to beaches.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,925,830, issued to Delaney, discloses a foot shower and spray device for washing feet preparatory to entering a swimming pool. The Delaney device includes a sloped, solid actuating platform which is spring mounted upon a base, two shower heads connected to the base and located above the actuating platform, a fitting attachment connected to the base for the attachment of a garden hose, and a valve assembly located within the base for communicating water supplied from the garden hose to the shower heads when a person steps onto the actuating platform.
The shower heads of the Delaney device are attached to pipes which obtrusively extend upward along the outside of the device. The specially shaped actuating platform and base, the various mechanical elements, including the various springs, lever, and spring valve assembly, and the extensive water directing network, appear to contribute to an overall design which is far from simple, durable, or inexpensive.
U.S Pat. No. 2,267,169, issued to Rast, is directed to a device for applying medicinal liquid to feet. The Rast device includes a slatted actuating platform which is spring mounted upon a base which includes a tank filled with medicinal liquid which is manually replenished through a connected filling spout and dispersed through spray pumps located below the actuating platform which spray the liquid upward through the actuating platform onto the soles of feet. Rather than being easy to use, a user must swing his body in a wobbly motion to encourage the Rast device to deliver more than a brief spray of liquid. The Rast device is not equipped to be attached to a pressurized water source, does not apply liquid to the tops of feet or in continuous streams, and appears to be rather complicated in design and construction.
There is a need, therefore, for an automatic foot washer for location near a swimming pool which is efficient, non-obtrusive, simple in construction, durable, inexpensive, and easy to use.